Starfish
by Danni97
Summary: I'm Beatrice Prior and well I'm a mermaid. I broke the rules and made my pod flee. They left me behind because I caused them to flee. My mom gave me instructions and a ring to survive. The problem is I have no clue what I'm going to do. I'm living with my mom's human friend and go to a high school, But there is someone there I can never forget his face. Tobias. One word Starfish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one tell me what you think about the story idea. First mermaid fan fiction.  
**

 **-Danni**

Tris POV

I swim into the coral and around all the fishes. And when I mean Swim into  I mean **Into.** Sometime I even get head aches from smashing into them to much. I'm always happy when I'm racing my brother, Caleb.

1) Because I love the coral and all the sights. The fish are friendly and colorful.

And 2) because I win. Like all the time. I mean **ALL** the time.

I race him to catch/collect as many sea shells or pearls as possible. Sometimes even if we're lucky we find moon rock. But that's only when you go into the moon pool. If you dive deep enough. The moon pool is petty big. And moon rock is pretty hard to find. Because, every mermaid has them. Some Mermen have them one other things. Like my dad. He's the king of the ocean so he has his on his trident. Other mermen put them other places like on a bracelet or a wedding ring.  
When you pass the test and everything like school and stuff you get one. It gives you powers to control water. I'm 16 so I already can control water but the moon ring lets you control more water. I have no moon ring. Yet. But when I get one I'll be able to do so much more. I can already move water in air but that's it. And you can only go up to the surface once every 6 months. It gets boring having to go by these rules all the time. But you get used to it.

"Hey slow poke!" Caleb says from in front of me. "Hurry up I'm winning by a thousand"

"Oh really? I got like 20. How much you got?" I ask.

"Maybe just maybe 16"

"Ha I win again!"

"I said maybe" He wines. "You didn't even count yours, you just guessed!"

"Fine I'll count them then" As I count I can't believe the face Caleb is making. "19, 20, 21" I laugh at Caleb's face. First of all he's just plan weird, And what is with the face. It's like a mix of disgust and disbelief. "Ha! I win! and even more that I expected!"

"Fine" He says and he starts to pout. He keeps pouting until he has an Idea. And when he has and idea he makes another face. One that's normal though. Not a mix of a Clown-fish and a Sword-fish. "How about We make a bet?"

"I'm listening" I say with one eye brow raised.

"We race this time from here to the castle. And who ever wins gets to use the other as a servant for a week. The loser not only has to be the servant for the other but also has to clean the others room for a week to without the other servants help. Okay?"

"It's a bet" I say and we shake hands. "Better get your gloves on because my room is really messy"

"No it's not." He says "Your the king's daughter you have servants, they clean your room for you. Why do you think I said with no help"

"Ug, you know I'm just trying to- You know what why don't we just go already?"

"Fine! I'll count" He gets in his racing position and so do I "1...2...3!" and with that I'm already going as fast as I can. Racing under coral and over fishes. I think Caleb is behind me. I don't see him in front of me to ya I think he's behind. I swim faster every time I think of Caleb betting me. I reach the castle first and sit on my chair. The chair is sitting in mid-air only held by water. Since my dad is the king We have these big chairs. My chair is right beside my mother's. Mom's is bigger then mine and Caleb's. Caleb's is a bit bigger then mine but only when you look at it from afar you see the difference.  
Caleb comes Swimming in. He has a smile on his face, but once he sees me his smile disappears. He looks mad now. I won. I get of the chair and swim over to him.

"Oh don't worry! This will only be the worst week of your life." I say with a smirk on my face. "I want lily-pad tea. Go fetch me some" I say waving my hand. He swims out of the room really mad. I just laugh this is so funny. I get to use my brother as my personal servant! Oh this is the best day ever!

Dad comes in the room with mom right by his side.

"Hey mom. I was wondering if I could go up to the surface today. Can I?" I say with hope in my eyes.

"Have you went this 6 months?" Mom asks.

"I would be lying if I said no. So... yes" I say as I look down.

"Okay honey-"

"Really?" I look up "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say more like scream. "I'll be home by dinner!"

"You better or you'll never go up there again! And don't go near the sand!" Dad says.

"I promise!" I say as I swim out of the room. Caleb comes swimming into the room with my tea. I swim back into the room and snatch the tea from his hands then swim out of the room. I'm just so weird!

* * *

I sip my tea and swim to the moon pool. The moon pool entrance is in the water. Deep down in the water is the tunnel. That way no humans can find the entrance.  
If any human falls into the moon pool on a full moon they will turn into a mermaid or a merman that's why we don't want for the people to find it.  
I swim into the tunnel and find myself in the moon pool. Only me and Caleb come in here. Everyone's allowed to come in here but there scared that something will happen to them. Like they'll get kicked out but I think It's like 1% out of 100% that that will happen. They're to scared. All mermaids and mermen are scared.  
I sit on the ledge made of rock and take my brush and brush my hair. Mom said that I could go up to the top but I need to get ready first. My brush is made of shells and coral. I take my clips (clams)and put them beside me. A lot of mermaids use so much stuff in their hair. I don't like that kind of stuff. I would only use it on occasions like if someone died or a wedding. I usually just put a one clip in to hold my hair from falling on my face. Other then that there is usually nothing in my hair.  
As I'm brushing my hair I sing:

 **Flashing lights and we, took a wrong turn and we**  
 **Fell down the rabbit hole**  
 **You held on tight to me**  
 **'Cause nothing's as it seems**  
 **Spinning out of control**  
 **Didn't they tell us don't rush into things**  
 **Didn't you flash your green eyes at me**  
 **Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds**  
 **Ooh didn't it all seem new and exciting**  
 **I felt your arms twisting around me**  
 **I should've slept with one eye opened at night oh  
**

 **We found wonderland**  
 **You and I got lost in it**  
 **And we pretended it could last forever, eh**  
 **We found wonderland**  
 **You and I got lost in it**  
 **And life was never worse but never better, eh eh**  
 **In wonderland, eh** **eh**  
 **In wonderland, eh eh**  
 **In wonderland, eh eh**  
 **In wonderland**

 ** _(The song is called 'Wonderland' by: Taylor swift if you didn't already know. Plus It's the only song she knows. Poor girl. LOL)_**

Mom would sing it to me when I was little. She knows so many songs but I only need to know that song. She told me that she went up to people and has a friend up there named Hana. She told me all the things she would do with Hana. She would do so many crazy things. I would always dream of doing the same things but never did. I quickly finish brushing my hair and I put the clip (clam) in my hair to keep it out of my face and swim out of the moon pool. I look around at all the coral and swim up to the surface. Once I pop my head from under the water, I see the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The beach is all empty everything there looks pretty. The chairs and all the people are gone and just, this is the best day ever! I swim closer to the beach. mom and dad made a line in the ground only mermaids and mermen can see. It tells us how close we are allowed to the beach. It sucks because It's just ruining the view. It's a big blue line in the ocean. It's very visible because the humans made the water green-ish. I swim closer to the blue line. The line doesn't affect you if you cross it. It's just a warning that is you cross it you will get in really big trouble. I swim around jumping out of the water and diving down. I'm just playing around. I really want to go on land. Do what mom did. I want to make a friend and do crazy things.  
I swim around until my tail hurts. I find a tall round rock and sit on it. Most of my tail is in the water and I'm splashing around. I'm not that close to the beach I'm far away a bit though.  
I swim closer to the line. Nothing bad will happen if I go over it right? Wait mom and dad can take away my privileges of going to the surface.I sit on the rock waiting. My tail doesn't hurt anymore. I dive down and keep swimming.

"What in the world a-a mer-maid!" A human yells from the beach. Oh god I'm dead.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think about the story idea.  
**

 **-Danni**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on Starfish:  
"What in the world a-a mer-maid!" A human yells from the beach. Oh god I'm dead._

 ** _Tobias POV_**

"Give it back Uriah!" Cristina says. "That's my cake!"

"Oh really I don't see your name on it" Uriah says as he takes a bite.

"Uriah!"

"Why? It's mine now!" Uriah says playfully.

"No it's not give me!" Cris says like a two year old.

"Why don't I buy you ice cream instead Cris" Will says and puts his arm around her.

"Fine!" Cris crosses her arms "But I'm not letting Uriah have any. And I'm getting Chocolate!" Cris says sticking her tongue out at Uriah. Why do they act like 2 year olds all the time. Shauna, Zeke, Will, And I are the only ones who don't act crazy all the time.

"But I want ice cream too! I want chocolate!" Uriah whines. I'm just staring at all of them. Like seriously grow up.

"Fine I'll buy you ice cream too Uri." Will says.

"No Uri doesn't get any!" Cris says.

"Oh, Come on guys. Stop acting like 2 year olds" Zeke says with annoyance in his voice. I can tell everyone is getting bored. I stand up and walk out. This just got boring. I walk to the beach. The beach is literally a few steps away. I walk along the beach lines kicking stones in the sand.  
I sit on the sand and look at the ocean. There is literally no other place I rather be then on the beach right now. The sun is falling out of the sky and the water is so alive with secrets no one knows about yet. _Yet._ I pick up a rock and make a wish. A wish is all I need.

"How I wish I could just swim freely away from this world. Find a new one. A better one." I say. I throw the rock into the ocean and hope for the best. I stand up and walk in the way of the cafe. They'll probably be wondering where I am. Even though Zeke and Shauna noticed me walking out. They never said anything. That's weird they always stop me.  
 _Splash._ Water slashes me every where. I'm socked. I look in the way of the nose and see no one. How? What the...  
The thing that splashed me has a tail. A very big one. and is swimming every where I walk over to the water. The thing climbs onto a rock a very big rock. The rock is not very far away. The tail is very big and the upper half is a person. A girl. Is a shark eating her? Wait, The picture just got clearer. I never thought I'd say this. But they usually drown sailors with a song. She could be dangerous. But I'm seeing a-

"What in the world a-a mer-maid!" I yell. She looks over at me with annoyance in her face. I look into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. They are not a dark blue but a very light blue. She gets off the rock and swims toward me. Maybe this was a bad idea. I'm about to walk away buy I hear a voice that's as sweet as honey.

"Please don't go" It doesn't seem scary. Well I mean She. _She_ might just be as old as Cristina. The mermaid thing-y drags her tail into the sand "I know I'm not good at making friends but can we talk about _this_." She says pointing to her tail.

"Um-I-I-I think so?" I say sorta ask.

"Okay make up your mind. I don't have all day" She says with anger in her voice. Not in the same tone as before.

"Okay. Now I can see why you can't make friends."

"Shut it long legs"

"Sorry mam" I say really fast.

"Look I won't do any harm but If you tell anyone that mer-people exist, They wont stop until they find us.  
And I could hear what you wished for. Do you want that whole underwater world to go **_Poof_**."

"First of all I won't tell anyone and second I don't think it'll go **P** _ **oof**_."

"It will, trust me." she says. "Do you trust me?"

"I don't even know your name."

"My name is Bea-"

"You really don't know your name?"

"It's Tris. Tris"

"Okay _Tris_ I've never thought I'd see a mermaid and I don't know the first thing about you but I trust you. But do you trust me?" I have no idea why, but I trust her. There is that something about her that no one else I know has. Other than that tail.  
It took Zeke a year before I could trust him.

"I guess so" She says looking at every inch of me. "If you trust me would you like to swim?"

"Sure" I say taking my shirt off. And she just that look. The look that you only get when You know you're doing something wrong but your trying to forget about it. I take my shoes off and jump in the water. As I swim I look at her. Her beautiful eyes are looking at me. The coral is so beautiful down here and just full of secrets. I look around and just have so much fun. She swims up and I follow her. Maybe this is where she wants to show me something. I go up and find a rock. Just a rock.

"Why'd you come up?" I ask

"My dad is down there. If we go to deep. He could hurt you really badly. Or worse." Tris says and climbs onto the rock. I do the same. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh okay." I look down "But why. Why do this. Don't you kill sailors?" I ask. She looks at me eyes wide and her smile turns into a frown. I said something wrong

"Is that what you think of me?" She says arms crossed.

"Um no-No" I say.

"Some do, but that is forbidden in my pod" Pod? I think It's better not to ask. "Wait here"

"Um... Okay?" She jumps off of the rock and swims over to the buoy and picks things off it. Ew what is she doing. she comes back with very small starfish. 3 of them.

"What are you doing with those?" I ask.

"This" She takes them and puts them as earrings. "They say nice things to you. Aw stop it I'm not pretty" She's talking to the starfish. I guess. "Here. Put it on your ear-lob. It says nice things to you. It's like a mini friend. And It's a pet so don't kill it okay."

"Thanks but I don't wear earrings. Can I put it somewhere else?"

"I see a lot of land boys wearing earrings. And plus who are they going to talk to you if you put it somewhere else?"

"Okay I guess. You know I have never had a mermaid friend before." I say.

"And I. I never learned to make friends" She says.

"Well now you have one" I say. And that puts a smile on her face.

"Thanks Tobias"

"How do you know my name?"

"The Starfish know everything"

 ** _The Starfish_**

 ** _She's Perfect_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! You ! Danni here and I would like to thank a bunch of people for faving, reviewing and following my story. First:**

 **Thank you: Divergentstar101**

 **For reviewing faving and following This story!**

 **Thank you: frozendivergentlover**

 **Thank you: skydauntlesssearcher**

 **For faving and following my story!**

 **Thank you: Fourtrisudamnsexy**

 **Thank you: Dauntlessprodigy46**

 **Thank you: DivergentPansycake46**

 **For following and reviewing my story!**

 **Thank you : CubiDubi**

 **Thank you: RCC246**

 **Thank you: Rockin1323**

 **For following my story!**

 **Thanks to all of you who are reading now Now on with the story!**

Tris POV

"The Starfish know everything" I say and smile. I'm about to dive down but Tobias' sweet voice makes me wait.

"Wait" He says a smile spreading on his face. "When's the next time I'll see You?"

"I don't know maybe if you come here tomorrow. I might be waiting here... I might not" I say smirking. _'Yes I WILL BE HERE'_ I think. "It depends on the mood I'm in" I'm trying to act sassy but inside of course I'll be there tomorrow.

"Bye Tobias" I say and dive. The last I see of his face is, looking at me with those beautiful beep blue eyes of his. Ocean eyes. I'll never forget them. Trust me. I first time I saw them I came over. There was that thing I never had with anybody before. Trust. He Trusted me too, and that's how I know I could trust him.  
I swim faster then ever before. People are looking suspicious. That's the last thing _I_ want. I swim deep and to the castle. I look at the table and see everyone about to start eating. I made just in time.

"Hey you made it in just seconds passing by" Celeb says and hugs me. I hug back.

"Hey bro!" I say and sit at the dinner table.

"Where have you been honey?" Mom asks with concern in her voice.

"Oh I was on the surface sitting on a rock. Don't worry I know this is the first time I went by myself and I did _not_ go near land." I hope that is convincing.

"Okay." She says. Yah moms the only on who knows when I'm lying

"Okay then, What are we eating?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Well what we always have, seaweed." Celeb says "But this time we're having red seaweed. Trust me it's good. Me and mom picked it today wail you were up at the surface for like ever. Doing who knows what."

"Okay, First of all It wasn't forever and second I know what I was doing and that's looking at how their legs work. It's so weird"

"Okay what ever you say master!"

"Shut up Celeb"

"Celeb and Beatrice Stop fighting! I don't want to keep saying it all the time" Mom says. Dad is just sitting there watching us fighting. Like come on dad your the king shouldn't you act like one?

"Fine" I say and start eating my seaweed.

* * *

Tris POV (The next day)

"Mom I'm going out!" I yell while I'm about to swim out the door.

"Okay honey but where are you going?" My mom calls from up stairs. Even though we don't use stairs, Well still have them. I have no idea why.

"Oh you know... Just swimming." I say hoping she bought it "Bye"

"Bye sweetie"

Well that when way better then I thought. Without another word I swim out of the door as fast as I can. And at that time the starfish start talking. Talk about bad timing.

 _Right Starfish: Beatrice is beautiful. And Tobias and her are perfect together._

 _Left Starfish: I agree. You two are perfect together._

"Stop it I hardly know him" I say to the Starfish.

 _Right Starfish: Yes but I know you like him._

 _Left Starfish: You two are still perfect together_

"Stop. But thank you, I think" I say.

I swim the rest of the way up to the surface, and swim to the rock that I left Tobias sitting on last time. I take my seat on the rock. The rock is pretty far away so no one would see me that much. I wait there for 5 minutes. 10. 15. Still no sign of him. Maybe he doesn't want to come? I get off on the rock and swim. I dive until I see a human body swimming toward the rock. Is it Tobias. I swim up ti the surface and find Tobias sitting on the rock.

"Hey. I thought that you would never come"

"Yah my friends Zeke and Shauna had a fight and Shauna was crying, so was Zeke?" He says like a question "So they needed my help. Mostly Zeke though"

I laugh "At lest you came. I had to lie to my mom and tell her I was just swimming around. I'm only allowed to come up here every 6 months. So twice a year."

"So your braking the rules?"

"Yes. As long as no body finds me here I'm fine" I say. He crosses his arms. And looks at me with those deep blue eyes. "I'm fine. Don't get your fins in a bunch. Well legs and stuff"

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Um... swim I guess ."

"Other then that?" He asks.

"Um... Sing? Dance with the Dolphins. You know the whales are really sassy? But I always win them in the sass off." I say mater of factly. "Sometimes they just don't stop even though I beat them.

"You sing?" He asks.

"Yah I do. I'm not that good though. My friends say I'm the best they've seen but I'm not."

"Sing"

"What?" My ears are probably dead. Did I hear him correctly I thought he said-

"Sing" He says again. Yup. He said sing. What do I do? I don't know if I should sing. I don't like singing in front of people. My friends snuck up on my while I was singing. That's how they heard me sing. I never ever sing in front of people. At least try not to.

"I don't think I should. Maybe I will another time."

"Okay. So how are the dolphins then" He asks. "I've always wanted to swim with them"

"It's fun actually!" I look down "Here I'll call 'em" I whistle this special sound that calls dolphins, and 2 dolphins come up. I talk to them. "So I need help. My human friend Tobias wants to swim with you" Then I turn to Tobias "They love the attention." Then back to the dolphins "So you up for the callenge?" They talk back but in dolphin language which translates to: B _ut first. Is he your boyfriend?_ "No he's not!" I yell. "Just tell me yes or no?" Dolphin: _Fine!_ I turn to Tobias. "So they said they would"

"Wait you can talk to dolphins?" He asks. The whole time I was starring at me talking to them.

"Well of course, I have to. I need to be able to 'Sing All Creatures Songs' as they would say it" I say. "Anyway you coming on of not?" All he does is nod. I teach him how to ride with them.

* * *

After I thought him how to ride the dolphins we swam together. I thought him how to make them do tricks. He's really good with this kind of stuff.

"So Tobias" I say.

"So Tris" He says back looking up at me. "What's bothering you?" He looks back down at the dolphins. I didn't know it was showing. I'm really bothered by my dad. He's probably wondering where I am, My mom won't let me come here any more and lets just hope Celeb doesn't find me here or he will tell mom and dad.

"I have to go" I say suddenly.

"Wait-What?" He looks up at me, again. "Somethings bothering you. You can talk" I ignore what he said and say:

"I'll take you close enough to land but them I have to go"

"Wait-Tris!" I ignore and keep swimming. "What's up with you?!"

"Nothing. Now, this is close enough. I need to go" I say and leave him about 16 maybe 17 feet away from land. I'm about to dive until I remember I need to say something to him. "And Tobias same time, same place right?"

"But Tri-"

"Right?" I ask again.

"Right"

"Bye"

"Tris are yo-" He doesn't get to finish his sentience because I'm already diving under water. I make sure my tail splashes him. I just want to get my mind off things with a laugh. I swim back up to the surface and plop my head out.

"Okay that was in-mature" He says splashing me.

"Who cares! I'm in-mature" I say splashing him back. "I can't be to close to land. I'm sorry I fliped-ish but it just happens. Now my mom is wondering where I am, I need to go but want to say one more thing. Come it's a secret." He comes closer even though no one will be hearing this. No one's on the beach. I pretend to lean in to tell him a secret but then I splash him and dive off. It's fun stay around Tobias. Sometimes I just go off, Get mad or scared for no reason. But know he'll make me feel way better. Again It's just:

 **Trust**

 **And I Trust Him With My Life**

* * *

 **Awwww so cute. Even though she just knew him for a little bit (2 days) It's still really cute!  
**

 **Plus I really want to know what you think about the story!**

 **Again thanks to the people who's names are up there.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Danni**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias' POV**

 _Splash_ Water splashes all over me. The last thing I hear is Tris giggling before she dives in the deep crystal blue water. I feel her tail as it splashes me. Feels like silk. I giggle to myself then get out of the water only to be face to face with Uriah and look at me up and down.

"where have you been? Why are you giggling? What have you been up to?!" He says looking at me sadly. "I thought you were dead. But then again if you were dead I would have all your money in my hands. And I would have all the dunatless cake in my hands. So you are not dead because your right in front of me, you know just answer my question!"

"Uriah I was jus-" I get cut off by a voice calling my name.

"bye Tobias!" I turn around and find Tris waveing to me very far away in he water. Her eyes go wide once she finds out who's beside me. What is she going to do now!?

Tris what were you thinking?!

"Why does that girl know your name. Only we do. And by we I mean Zeke and me. What have you been doing?. Four!" Uriah says looking at me. All of a sudden Tris vanishes in the water leaving bubbles. "Four that girl is drowning! What were you doing? We need to help!" Uriah takes of his shirt and jumps in the water. I jump after him to make sure he does not see her.

Tris is gone and by knowing Uriah, he is not moving until he finds her. He'll help anyone, that's a good thing don't get me wrong but not in this situation.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and not updating in a while but I'll try to update more.**


End file.
